


What would I need to do for you to see me?

by Kil_x_Flash



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Link is the one being saved?, Multi, Sadness, Teens trying to figure each other out, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kil_x_Flash/pseuds/Kil_x_Flash
Summary: Link's head is splitting in half. He doesn't know what's reality anymore. The only problem is, his one anchor is working out her own problems.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He stood and stretched before walking out of his house. Once outside, he breathed in the crisp Hateno air. He had decided that today would be the day. Alone, he would march to the castle and free the princess. And all in a day’s work too. He had already ventured into the castle in search of some materials, so he was prepared to find some challenging threats inside. He quickly polished his Hylian Shield, and then took out the slate. He grinned and teleported to the heart of the land he had spent so long learning so well. He came upon two Moblins towering over him. He immediately tensed up; his prowess in fighting came from his “6th sense” or his ability to remain focused on his enemies and nothing else. This time was a bit different though. His sole purpose was to rescue the princess, whom he still had mixed feelings about. Regardless, he calmly and coldly slaughtered the beasts in front of him without so much as a second thought. The rest of the monsters in the castle met similar fates. And then there he was, staring up at some horrendous creation. A sack holding goddess knows what. He blinked and he was staring at Zelda. Wait, what had happened? Wasn’t there some- he shook his head and resumed staring at the princess. She turned around and said, “may I ask, do you really remember me?” He knew he had an answer to that question, but he instead chose to cock his head towards her curiously. She sighed sadly, and walked past him. He in turn dutifully followed. Then he and Zelda were back in his house in Hateno. She was lying in his bed, and he was sitting on the stairs. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

Zelda was so glad to be back in safety. Being with Link made her feel warm, an all encompassing, warm feeling. Link of course was exactly the same as he had always been, but something felt off. There would be periods of time where he indicated he heard her words, but never used body language even to signal his response. It was as if he wasn’t there at all. It saddened her. Was she just a burden on her stoic, silent knight? Did she really stand no chance in winning his heart? Tears slowly seeped out of her, and sobs wracked her body. After all she had sacrificed, she was met with this husk of a man. Speaking of her husk knight, he was nowhere in sight. He had been gone for over a day; quite unusual for him. Zelda decided to see what had happened; to stretch her legs. Perhaps a stroll was in order, knight or not. She opened the door to a gruesome sight. Link, lying unconscious, severely injured. Zelda’s throat constricted, and she ran to him. Dread slowly filled her as she saw he was missing an arm. How long had he been out here?  
“Link” she whispered.  
His eyes slowly fluttered open and then shut again. She desperately shook him. She needed to get help. She needed to be there for him. So he could see that she loved him.


	2. The delusion of a dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can one do to find themselves?

He opened his eyes. Where was he now? What had happened? Where was his arm? He slowly sat up.  
“Purah I know, but a high energy signature in a cybernetic enhancement will only serve to bolster his prowess in combat!”  
“Princess please,” a voice that clearly belonged to Purah said, “the repercussions can be devastating. We already know something’s happening to him, and that much furnace power could easily kill him.”  
“Purah,” a voice whispered, “please.”  
Silence.  
Link got out of bed and limped down the stairs. Zelda immediately sat up when she saw him. Her hair was now cut, and she looked much different than when he last remembered seeing her.  
‘What’s happening to me?’ He grimly thought to himself.  
Zelda walked over to him, as if in disbelief, and hugged him. Then she sternly looked at him.   
“Don’t ever scare me like that again okay?” she said.  
He nodded.   
He looked for Purah, but she was already gone. Was it something from his head?  
“Zelda,” he said, voice ringing out awkwardly, “we must talk.”


	3. The disappearance of sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poor poor bastard doesn't know what's coming :(

He opened his eyes. Where was he now? What had happened? Where was his arm? He slowly sat up.  
“Purah I know, but a high energy signature in a cybernetic enhancement will only serve to bolster his prowess in combat!”  
“Princess please,” a voice that clearly belonged to Purah said, “the repercussions can be devastating. We already know something’s happening to him, and that much furnace power could easily kill him.”  
“Purah,” a voice whispered, “please.”  
Silence.  
Link got out of bed and limped down the stairs. Zelda immediately sat up when she saw him. Her hair was now cut, and she looked much different than when he last remembered seeing her.  
‘What’s happening to me?’ He grimly thought to himself.  
Zelda walked over to him, as if in disbelief, and hugged him. Then she sternly looked at him.   
“Don’t ever scare me like that again okay?” she said.  
He nodded.   
He looked for Purah, but she was already gone. Was it something from his head?  
“Zelda,” he said, voice ringing out awkwardly, “we must talk.”

“...I just don’t know anything anymore,” Link said, rather desperately, “my head’s splitting in two.” He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Lightly, he felt warm, soft hands pulling his own away from his face. He looked up and found himself staring at green. Zelda’s green. “Hey,” she whispered, “don’t think that after 100 years of waiting to see you again I’ll let you drift off like this.” He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand ever so slightly. A small gesture, but one that got the point across. “We’ll get through it together,” Zelda said, “I prom-“ 

Zelda hadn’t heard Link’s voice in quite a long time. 103 years by her guess. When his soft, melodious voice reached her ears, she brightened. His desperation and sadness then wilted her. She wanted to be there for him. She told him she’d be there with him every step of the way. The reason? Quite simple: she was in love with her knight. She just didn’t know what she could do to help him. At this point, she was on the verge of losing hope herself. 

When Link woke up again, he was alone. It wasn’t the fact that he was alone that startled him. It was the fact that he was on top of Vah Rudania, overlooking the world. ‘What am I doing here?’ He wondered. As if by reflex, he sat down with his legs crossed. His eyes closed themselves. His stump where his left arm used to be was still missing. It seemed that Zelda and Purah hadn’t worked out the complications yet. Zelda. He saw her, laying on the floor, a sword in her gut. ‘No no no,’ Link thought, ‘why here? Why now?’ And then all was quiet. Link slowly opened his eyes. He was still sitting on Rudania. But someone was staring back at him. It was… himself?

Before the initial shock wore off Link was already assessing the situation. The person before him was most definitely Link. They had the same complexions. The only difference was the clothes. This Link was wearing a dark tunic. His eyes glistened a dark purple. His face was paler than Link’s. The two stared at one another, Link much more uneasy than his counterpart. This… Dark Link was clearly planning something malicious.   
“Link!?” Zelda shouted, “let’s go!”  
She walked into view and locked eyes with Link. As Dark Link saw her he snapped his fingers, and he and Link were teleported into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... guess we'll see where this goes


End file.
